It Gets Better
by musiqnilla18
Summary: Same Universe as 'It Couldn't Get Better Than This'. Santana and Brittany has a 3 year old daughter and is expecting another. Warning:Brittana family fluff. Also some Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. Upon several request I have started a multi chapter fic in "It Couldn't Get Better Than This" Universe. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, If i did Brittana would have been a couple Season 1**

**Hope you like!**

Brittany is pulled out of her slumber at 7 o'clock a.m. by sobs coming from her en suite bathroom. She jumps up quickly after noticing the empty space on the right side of the bed. She moves towards the bathroom and knocks against the door.

"San?" She calls out

"Yeah?" Santana croaks out

"Baby you okay, whats wrong?" Brittany opens the door to reveal a tear streakened brunette, glaring towards the bathroom weight scale. She kneels down next to her wife where shes sitting on the floor against the tub and cups her cheek wiping away tears with her thumb.

"Britt-Britt, I gained 10 more pounds", whined the Latina before letting out more sobs.

Brittany settled next to Santana before pulling the brunette onto her lap, wrapping one hand around her waist and resting the other on her pertruding stomach

Santana nuzzles her face into the blondes neck resting her hand on top of Britts hand resting on her stomach. Brittany had now become used to Santanas hormonal break downs, that typically comes with pregnancy. Lucky for Santana she has a patient Brittany by her side oppose to a frazzled Santana during Brittanys pregnancy.

"Honey, it's normal for you to pick up weight, the doctors said so remember." Brittany says kissing the brunettes temple.

'But Britt I'm like a fat whale getting bigger each second and your not gonna want to have sex with me or touch me and your gonna go off and leave me for some hot skinny model, take Mackenzie and leave me with that fucking cat" Santana rants

"Santana, " Brittany starts calmly trying her hardest not to laugh "You could gain one hundred pounds baby and I would still love you just the same. I would never leave you. You are the most beautiful and sexiest women I have ever laid my eyes on. Your always perfect to me." She kisses the brunettes forehead for emphasis while running her fingers through dark silky locks soothingly.

"You promise?" she whispers quietly

"Yes, on our daughters life. Both of them" she smiles while rubbing her hand over Santanas stomach feeling movement and soft thuds. "I think she agrees" they giggle. "You okay now, honey?" Britt looks down towards her wife.

"Yeah Britt." She smiles. "You always know how to make me feel better" she sighs then leans up and gives the blonde a soft kiss.

"Okay. Up you go" Brittany helps Santana stand before leading her to their bed, pushing back the covers so the Latina can slide in. She hovers over the brunette brushing her thumb across a soft tan cheek and leans down giving the brunette soft chaste kisses against plump soft pink lips. She pulls back connecting their foreheads smiling. "I love you"

Santana looks up smiling just as brightly. "I love you too babe"

"Britt?" Santana says after a beat looking towards her wife. "Im hungry"

Brittany chuckles "Okay I'll start breakfast" kissing the brunette

They hear small feet pattering against the wooden paneled floor in the hallway coming towards their room. They look towards the doorway to see a small bue-eyed blonde with messy curly hair clutching her pink blanket.

"Morning sleepyhead" Brittany smiles as she holds out her arms for her daughter.

Santana smiles as Brittany picks up their daughter in her lap, nuzzling her nose against her daughters smaller one as the small blonde giggles and holds her mother tightly.

"Kenzie save some hugs for your mami" Santana pouts

"Mami I gots lots of hugs left." The small blonde smiles wide.

Mackenzie makes her way towards her mami and gently gives her hug, remembering not to be too rough around the belly.

Mackenzie turned three a few months ago and was already taking her big sister role to heart. Brittany and Santana feared that Mackenzie might get jealous of the new baby, with her getting all their attention for the past three years. But the small blonde was really excited to have a new baby sister all to herself.

She lifted up her Mamis' shirt and kisses her swollen belly. "Hi, baby!" she yells.

"Sweetie you don't have to yell, I'm sure she can here you just fine" Brittany laughs along with Santana at their daughters adorableness.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get breakfast started. Who wants pancakes?" She yells excitedly looking towards Mackenzie.

"Me!Me!Me!", Mackenzie responds, bouncing on the bed. Brittany smiles before standing and giving her girls a kiss on each of their foreheads heading down the stairs to make breakfast

"Kenzie you're not gonna go help stir the pancake mix like you always do?"

"I wanna stay up here with you Mami." She says snuggling into Santanas side while Santana flicks on the TV and turns to cartoons.

Santana can't help but to smile at her small blonde. Ever since Mackenzie found out that she was carrying aroung her new baby sister, she has stayed attached to the brunettes side.

Santana tears her gaze away from the TV when she hears her daughter speak.

"Mami, when is my baby coming out of your tummy?"

Santana chuckles at the small blonde referring to the new baby as _her_ baby "Just one more month sweetie" She smiles while running her fingers through curly blonde hair.

"Oh..." she puts on her thinking face kinda like Brittany does when shes thinking too hard which puts a grin on the brunettes face. "...how long is that?" looking up expectingly.

Santana laughs "It's really really soon munchkin!" she says as she tickles the small blonds sides causing a fit of giggles.

**Didn't really like how it ended there but whatevs.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi People! Thanks alot for the sweet reviews and alerts!**

**The only things on my brain at the moment is Brittany, Santana, Brittana, bathtubs, handholds, baby blue captain hats, cat drawings, napkins, shrimp, lucky charms, and Brittana. Okay maybe not in that order but whatevs I can't think straight (pun intended). OMG! I literally chocked on my Oreo when Santana wished she'd hold her hand. I can't even...Anyway here is chapter 2.**

With only a couple weeks to go, Santana had been put on bed rest due to her inability to stay still. She would constantly try to help around the house and just do way more than an 8 and half month pregnant woman should be doing.

With Santana's due date nearing, they were now focused on completing the baby's nursery. Brittany invited Quinn and Rachel along with their three year old daughter Taylor over to help.

In college, both couples made a pact to have their kids around the same time, so they could grow up together. Both Brittany and Rachel got inseminated a little after their 24th birthdays. Brittany found out she was pregnant 2 weeks after Rachel did, and everyone was beyond excited.

Now everyone is currently in the new nursery, hopefully finishing it before the day is over. Brittany and Rachel are assembling the dark polished wooden crib, while Quinn is stocking drawers with countless numbers of tiny shirts, pajamas, socks, and onesies. In the corner on the newly assembled rocking chair sits an irritable Santana, stuffing her face with chocolate ho hos. She was becoming more and more frustrated with just sitting around watching everyone do everything, itching to get up and do _something_. She would occasionally get up and pick up so much as a teddy bear and Brittany would scold her gesturing towards the chair for her to sit, leaving her looking like a wounded puppy.

"Britt-Britt my ass hurts from sitting down, can't I do something?" Santana whines.

"No San, the doctor said that you need to stay off your feet honey" she responds continuing to assemble the crib.

"the doctor said to stay off your feet honey" she repeats Brittany words mockingly like a child rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's mature" Brittany chuckles along with Quinn and Rachel.

"Whatever" she huffs folding her arms with a grumpy look on her face.

"I know precisely how you feel Santana. Remember when I had to stay on bed rest for the last 2 months of pregnancy? I swear that I was close to going insane." Rachel interjects while screwing one of the last wooden panels on the crib.

"Rach, you're already insane, don't blame it on the pregnancy. Being pregnant just added to your insanity." Santana teases.

"Leave my wife alone Santana, she's just trying to show empathy Ms. Grumpy" Quinn interjects.

Mackenzie and Taylor skip in while the adults, except for Santana, move around the room.

"Finally, two girls who aren't mean to me" Santana says as Mackenzie sits on her right leg, while Taylor climbs on the other.

"Whoa, you guys are getting heavy. I can't even do the horsey ride like when you were babies." She commented as she runs a hand over curly blonde hair and the other over long wavy dark brown hair.

Taylor has always been like a second daughter to both her and Brittany and it's been the same with Rach and Quinn with Mackenzie. If anything happened to either of them, they would take in each other's child without a second thought.

"Mami, Taylor said she's wants a baby sister, but since she doesn't have one can we share?" Mackenzie says looking up towards Santana with big blue eyes with the small brunette by her side.

Santana smiles, her daughter making the baby sound like a new toy "Sure you can share her with Taylor sweetie".

"Yay!" the kids cheer.

Rachel glances towards Quinn with a knowing look after hearing what Mackenzie said. Quinn planned to carry their next baby when Taylor turned three, but with her new job at a law firm, she decided they would postpone for a while.

The kids hop off Santanas lap allowing her to stand. She sees Brittanys eyebrows raise and interjects before the blonde says anything. "I'm just going to the bathroom Britt, is that a crime?" she says waddling out of the room.

... 

"Finally, we finished" Quinn breathes out as she and Rachel lay on the floor of the nursery while Brittany sits in the rocking chair with Santana on her lap. They could hear Taylor and Mackenzie laughing from the other room where they were playing with toys and watching cartoons.

"How do you like it honey?" Brittany says pulling her wife against her kissing her temple.

"I love it baby. You guys really did a great job. It's perfect" Santana commends giving Brittany a soft kiss before looking around the newly finished nursery. The wooden crib against the light pink colored wall with pink bedspreads and sheets. Shelves stocked with countless lotions, bottles and diapers. A changing table against the wall opposite the crib with a baby swing alongside it. It was just perfect. Looking towards Brittany and grinning, she pictures the four of them together. The little family that she and Brittany has created. She just couldn't wait to hold her baby girl and bring her home. Thinking back to McKenzie's infant days and how she's growing up so fast. It seemed like yesterday that she was at the hospital holding the small blue eyed blonde with that new parent feeling. The best feeling in the world. She just couldn't believe that she would be experiencing it all over again.

After the Berry-Fabray trio stayed for dinner, they head out with Quinn carrying a sleeping Taylor. It had gotten a late, due to everyone getting caught up with talking, laughing and watching movies all night. Brittany locks the door behind them before she makes her way into the living room to see Santana sleeping across the couch with Mackenzie snuggled up against her side. Smileing looking down at her two beautiful girls, thinking of how soon there will be a third. She scoops up the tiny blonde in her arms and carries her to bed and tucks her in leaving her with a kiss to the forehead before switching her night light on.

She walks into the living room and picks a sleeping Santana up and carries her to her room laying her down on the bed. Despite the extra weight, Santana was still pretty light. She helps the brunette out of her jeans and pulls them down her legs.

"If you wanted to get in my pants Britt you could've just asked. You didn't have to ravish me in my sleep" Santana says sleepily with her eyes still closed.

"Although I know you would be very satisfied if that was my goal, I'm actually just putting on your pajama pants. Besides, no strenuous activity San. Doctors' orders" Brittany says pulling Santanas pants up her legs. She changes into her own pajamas before climbing in next to the brunette instantly wrapping her arms around her.

"Not if you do all the work" Santana sneaks her hand up Brittanys shirt, running her hand along her sides.

"Santana, were not having sex. I don't want to risk it okay." Brittany leans over placing a chaste kiss on pouty lips. "Goodnight honey" she yawns out before closing her eyes.

Santana lays wide awake still pouting and aroused as ever. _Stupid pregnancy hormones,_ She thinks. Still realizing Britt is awake.

"Britt I knew you wouldn't want to have sex with me when I blew up like a whale", she sniffles emanating sobbing sounds.

"Not gonna work Santana" Brittany interjects with her eyes still closed.

The fake sobbing suddenly stops. "It was worth a try" she sighs. "Night babe…love you" She leans over to give the blonde a soft kiss before turning around with her back against Brittanys front holding their clasped hands against her stomach.

"love u baby" Brittany whispers against a tan neck before placing a small peck there. She nuzzles her face into silky brunette locks inhaling the vanilla shampoo before drifting off to sleep along with her wife. 

**Reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading! I may update tomorrow, the next chapter is mostly finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! I am so glad that so many people have shown interest in this story. This is my favorite that I've written so far. Thank you for all of the alerts and a special thanks to those of you who took time to leave your sweet reviews. It's well appreciated. :)  
><strong>

**I planned to update sooner, but with midterm papers and whatnot just haven't had the time. This chapter is much longer, I think it was around 8 pages. **

**FYI: Quinn has never been pregnant in this fic. **

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

Brittany wakes up hearing her phone buzzing against the night stand. Attempting to move but is weighed down by a sleeping Latina halfway on top of her. She manages to lift her up sliding from underneath her, replacing her body with a pillow in the brunettes' arms. Santana amazingly manages to stay sleep through the exchange.

She picks up her phone opening a text from a coworker saying that she had to be at the dance studio due to them being short on staff. She was so looking for a morning of cuddling with her wife. She huffs crawling over to the sleeping brunette hovering over her before pushing strands away from her face. She leans down peppering kisses along her jaw in attempt to wake the brunette. "San", she whispers runny a thumb across a soft tan cheek.

"Hm?" she responds cracking one eye open.

Brittany chuckles "Honey I gotta go to the studio, they were short on teachers this weekend"

"But Britt it's Saturday" Santana pouts, now with her eyes fully open.

"I know honey, but I'll probably just be teaching a few sessions. I won't be home too late."

"If you have t- Ouch!" Santana winces holding the side of her stomach.

"Baby you okay?" Brittany Immediately concerned.

"Yeah, Im good. Just a slight sharp pain. She's movin around a lot this morning." Santana sits up holding her stomach.

"Are you sure you're ok? I can cancel my- " Santana interrupts.

"Britt. I'm good. It's normal to start having small pains. I'll let you know if it gets severe. " She reassures the blonde.

"Well I'm gonna call Quinn to come over with you, so you won't be hear by yourself."

"Britt, I don't need a babysitter. You worry too much."

Brittany scoffs. "Says the one who demanded I go to the hospital every time I so much as coughed when I was pregnant."

"Well excuse me for being concerned for you and our child."

Brittany grins, leaning over to give the brunette a lingering kiss, pulling back resting her forehead on Santanas.

She lowers her voice. "That's exactly what I'm being." Giving the brunette another peck cupping the brunettes' cheek. "Can you blame me for being concerned about the love of my life and mother of my children?"

"Can you blame _me _for being concerned about_ mine_?"

"Touche'" Brittany disputes no further pulling back grinning.

"Exactly" Santana chuckles and sighs in contentment. "I love you" Drowning in deep blue eyes.

"I love you more" Brittany coos leaning in for an eskimo kiss causing the brunette to giggle.

"That's impossible, because I love you like a whole lot." Pecking the blondes lips for emphasis.

"I love you more than all the words in all the books in the world. Top that." Brittany raises an eyebrow.

Santana contemplates. "Damn that's a lot of words Britt, you got me." they both laugh at their banter. Nothing has changed since high school. "Come here cutie" Santana pulls Brittany towards her pouring their love for one another other into a passionate kiss, before Santana pulls back, groaning in frustration.

"Britt. Now I'm all turned on and you won't have sex with me" she whines.

Brittany rolls her eyes playfully before getting up to shower and put on her dancing clothes and sneakers. She makes breakfast for her girls before leaving, keeping her very pregnant wife off of her feet as much as she can. And as promised, called Quinn to stay over with Santana, ignoring the brunettes protest.  
>...<p>

Quinn and Taylor came over a shortly after Brittany left. After Santanas need for some fresh autumn air, they move to the back yard patio watching the small blonde and brunette playing in piles of fallen leaves and swinging on the small swing set that Mackenzie got last Christmas from Santanas parents.

Santana shifts her gaze to Quinn. "So have you guys been thinking about having another one soon?"

"Yeah. Rachel keeps mentioning it, especially when we talk about you guys. It's just with this new job and everything, I just think we should wait a while ya know, but not too long. She's just so adamant about having a big family so fast. I think we need to just slow down, and let things happen naturally."

Santana scoffs. "When has Rach ever done anything naturally. She has a freaking blue print and powerpoint for just about everything."

Quinn chuckles "Yeah, your right. I guess I can admit that I'm kinda scared too. Being pregnant, carrying a child inside of me."

"Yeah, I felt the same way. When I found out I was pregnant there was just as much fear as there was excitement. You know just thinking about the huge responsibility of making sure she's healthy and safe in there. But then I thought about how it felt when Britt had Kenzie. At the end of it all, I get this perfect little person, who instantly becomes my most important priority. And realize that it was more than worth it. " Santana finishes looking towards a smiling Quinn. Santana furrows her eyebrows. "Ugh stop smiling at me like that."

"Wow. Since when did you get all sentimental?" Quinn says nudging Santanas shoulders.

"Whatever Fabray, I'm still badass" she assures, before yelping when she feels a sharp pain on her side.

"Whats wrong?" Quinn panics instantly with wide eyes.

"I don't know" she breathes out once the pain subsides a little. "That was the sharpest pain I've- SHIT!" The brunette yells louder this time. "God that hurt like hell!" Another jolt of pain hitting her, not easing up. She had been having pains put not as severe and ongoing as this.

"Q, call Britt." Quinn fumbles with the phone dialing Brittany, her nerves a rattled mess.

"Hello"

"Britt! Santanas contractions have gotten more painful and their not easing up."

"Oh my god! I'm on my way. Just stay calm, both of you. I'll call her doctor and call you back. Just make sure she keeps taking deep breaths. And Quinn if you have to go to the hospital before I get there, grab the pink duffle bag in our room closet , okay."

Taylor and Mackenzie runs over when they hear all the commotion.

"O-okay, I can do that Britt." Quinn assures Brittany before hanging up.

"Whats wrong with Mami?" Mackenzie asks in concern.

"She's gonna be okay sweetie don't worry. Come on girls we're heading back in." reassuring the small blonde, and gesturing them to go into the house.

"Britt's on her way. She's calling your doctor and is gonna call back."

Santana nods. The pain eases up enough for her to stand and Quinn leads her into the house to sit on the couch before the blonde runs to the bedroom to grab the bag that Brittany was speaking of. They packed it ahead of time with Santanas and the new babys things in it if they ever had to suddenly leave for the hospital.

Quinn grabs the bag before hearing another round of screams from the Latina. _Why me? Why me?,_ she constantly repeats in her head while running down the stairs. She runs to answer the ringing phone, near the couch.

"Britt!, Were gonna leave for the hospital now, the pains seems to be getting worse"

"Okay, I'll meet you. I talked to her doctor and he's on his way. Take care of her Quinn."

"You know I will Britt. See you there"

Quinn manages to everyone in the car and buckling the kids in their booster seats quickly, before speeding off to the hospital a nervous wreck. She had went through this with Rachel, but that doesn't seem to calm her any. 

Brittany walks into the hospital while they were getting checked in. Quinn takes the kids with her to the waiting room/play area while Brittany wheels Santana to a room. Santana changes into a hospital gown, before settling on the bed and Britt sits beside her.

"How you doing baby?" Brittany takes her hands.

"It hurts Britt. Where the fuck is my doctor?" Santana winces.

"Yeah, I know. And he should be on his way. It'll be over soon honey" She leans up and kisses the brunettes forehead, running her hand through the brunette locks.

"Oh Britt I have to call my mom." She reaches for the phone.

"No worries, I called them on my way here. They already booked a flight and they will be here tomorrow." Brittany reassures.

"Thanks babe. You're the best."

Her doctor walks in finally. "Hello Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, how are feeling?"

"Pain. I'm feeling pain" She responds instantly.

"Okay, let's see what's going on down here" He sits in the rolling stool putting on his rubber gloves, going in (doing whatever OBGYN doctors do) before looking up at the couple.

"It seems like your little one doesn't want to wait another couple of weeks. You're fully dilated. We need to get you prepped for delivery. Your water should break on it's own, but we may have to do it manually. This is it." He smiles before walking out.

Santana looks towards her wife with wide eyes, not expecting that the baby would come this soon.

"This is it honey. I know you'll do great" Brittany says blinking back tears moving down to kiss her wife.

Santana nods. Tears forming in her own eyes. As the nurses start prepping Santana, Brittany goes to inform and check on Quinn and the kids in the waiting area.

Mackenzie sees her mother and runs over. "Mama!" She jumps into her arms.

Quinn stands up from her seat, pulling Taylor up with her who had been sitting on her lap. "Britt what's going on?"

"She's getting prepped for delivery." Brittany smiles widely "She's gonna have the baby."

Quinn smiles just as brightly, walking over to hug her blonde friend with an unoccupied arm.

"Mami's having the baby?" Mackenzie practically screams in Brittany's ear with excited eyes.

"Yes sweetie, she's having the baby!" She responds with just as much excitement. "Be good for your Auntie Q, while I go with your Mami. Okay munchkin?"

"Okay Moma" the small blonde responds before Brittany places her back on the ground.

"Okay Q, I'm gonna head back. Did you tell Rach?"

"Yeah I told her. She's managed to leave early and should be here soon."

Brittany runs back to the room, greeted by a screaming latina.

"Britt what the -OW SHIT!- hell took you so long?" she lets out between jolts of pain.

"Sorry baby, Imhere, Imhere." She holds the brunette hand praying that she doesn't need a hand cast after all of this.

"Okay Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, I need you to give me a big push" her doctor says.

After a half hour of pushing, screaming, crying, and cursing, Santana and Brittany breathe sighs of relief when they hear high pitched cries blaring through the hospital room. Tear filled blue eyes meets tear filled brown as they smile widely at each other. "You did it San" She kisses the brunettes' temple.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy 6 pound 5 ounce beautiful baby girl" The doctor commends.

After a quick clean-up, a nurse brings in the tiny Latina, wrapped in a white blanket with a pink hat and places her in Santanas' arms. Santana eyes wells up once again with tears of happiness as she looks down towards her daughter. Brown eyes meeting brown for the first time.

Brittany sniffles. "She's beautiful San. Just like her Mami." She smiles, before giving the brunette a soft kiss. "Thank you for her."

"Yeah, she's perfect" Santana agrees never tearing her gaze away from their daughter.

"We haven't named her yet San"

"Yeah, I was thinking we should continue names with M like Mackenzie's"

"Hmmm…How about Megan?"

"Megan? I like it" Santana smiles once again at her tiny brunette.

After getting the okay to have visitors in the room, Brittany texts Quinn to come see her new niece. They enter the room. Quinn carrying Mackenzie, followed by Rachel with her small brunette in her arms.

"Hey Rach, you made it" Brittany says smiling from her place on the bed next to Santana with the newborn in her arms.

"Hey guys, I couldn't miss seeing my new niece." Rach says as they make their way over to see the baby. Quinn places Mackenzie next to Brittany on the bed.

"Meet your new baby sister Kenzie." The small blonde looks over amazed at how tiny her baby sister is.

"She's the same size as my dolly Mama" Everyone chuckles at her cuteness.

"She's beautiful. Did you guys name her yet?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. Megan" Brittany informs.

Santana continues. "Megan Quinn Pierce-Lopez" Quinn looks over at her best friend holding back tears smiling which Santana returns wholeheartedly.

"It's perfect."

**Phew…I hope it didn't seem rushed, I just wanted the baby to born already.**

**Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate feedback, it keeps me motivated. :)**


End file.
